


with a little help from my friends

by savedby



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby
Summary: Of all the things that Brad expected to be dealing with over the summer, Sidney Crosby’s big gay crisis was not one of them.





	with a little help from my friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



> This is a treat! For theladyscribe, and the prompt:  
> “Brad is Boston's You Can Play rep, and I would 100% be here for Sid going to him about a gay crisis because he can't/doesn't want to go to his own teammate about it”

  
  
  
  


“Hey, you okay, man?” 

 

Sid jerks in his seat and chokes on his beer. Brad frowns at him worriedly, reaching out to pat him on the back until he stops coughing. He’d been fidgety and nervous all afternoon, ever since he turned up unannounced and without Nate at Brad’s front door.

 

“No...I...yes, I’m fine, just,” Sid stutters out, his voice hoarse. He takes a deep breath and speaks more normally. “What do you do on your team if someone has a...crisis?”

 

“A crisis?” Brad repeats, frowning, sitting back in his chair. “Well, that depends. Are they homesick, do they have imposter syndrome, do they not know how to take care of themselves? In that case, I send them to Zee, he’ll sort them right out. If they’re worried about their play or how to keep up to NHL standards, I send them to Bergy, he's good at that.”

 

Sid coughs. “And if they’re having a crisis of...sexuallity?”

 

“Oh,” Brad says, before things suddenly start clicking for him. “Oh!”

 

Sid looks uncomfortable and on the verge of fleeing, as Brad sets the full force of his inherited Zdeno Chara Dad Stare(™) on him. 

 

“I’m glad you’re coming to me and trusting me with this,” Brad starts. “First of all, I want you to know that I’m your teammate and friend, and no matter what you say here, I’ll always be in your corner.”

 

Sid’s mouth opens, but no sound comes out, as Brad launches into the rest of his speech. He has to improvise on some lines, like on ‘even if you aren’t Sidney Crosby, you still matter to me and to this organization,’ but for the most part, he thinks he does okay.

 

“...and I know it’s hard, but I promise you, we’re fighting to make things better for you,” Brad finishes, sincerely, looking deeply into Sid’s eyes.

 

Sid shuts his mouth with a click. “Uh,” he tries, swallows and tries again, “that’s pretty impressive. You have that prepared?”

 

“Yeah,” Brad says, modestly, “you kind of caught me off guard here. I didn’t bring my slides, but I can show you later if you want.”

 

Sid looks a little pale. “I think I’m okay,” he says faintly.

 

Brad nods earnestly, watching him as he takes another shaky sip of his beer. He lets a couple of minutes pass by, as Sid’s breathing returns to its normal rhythm and he starts looking a little bit more like himself.

 

“So,” Brad starts, casual, “are you like...questioning?”

 

Sid offers him a wide-eyed look and slowly nods.

 

“That’s cool, man,” Brad says, nodding, “sexuality is fluid. Some people don’t realize until they’re older and stuff, it’s all good.”

 

Sid stares at him. “Right,” he says.

 

Brad takes another drink of his beer and goes out on a limb. “We could make-out if you wanted to,” he offers. 

 

“Is this part of the service?” Sid chokes out. Brad immediately shakes his head.

 

“No way, man,” he says, vehemently, “most of the guys who come to me are rookies, and I don’t do shit like that.”

 

“Oh,” Sid says, “but, I’m not a rookie.”

 

“You aren’t,” Brad confirms gently. “You’re my bro. And if you wanted to experiment, I’d rather you do it in a safe space. Also, I like kissing. I’m good at it even, I can get receipts if you want?”

 

He thumbs over his phone, searching for his text thread with Segs, when Sid puts his hand over his. “You don’t have to do that,” he says, sounding strangled. “And, uh, if the offer is still open, I wouldn’t mind kissing?”

 

Brad brightens. “That’s great!” he says, placing his empty bottle on the floor and plucking Sid’s out of his hands. “Can I sit in your lap?”

 

Sid looks thrown, stuttering out an, “I guess.”

 

Brad sits on his lap. He wiggles around until he’s comfortable, at which point Sid’s face is as red as a tomato. “Can I kiss you?” Brad asks him.

 

Sid looks confused. “I already said yes,” he points out.

 

“Yes, but consent is important,” Brad says, giving him a thumbs up. He waits for Sid to nod before diving in to kiss him.

 

A couple of minutes later they separate. “So,” Brad says, sounding considerably less put together, “are we still on questioning?”

 

“Moving towards ‘pretty sure’, but I think I might need some more data,” Sid tells him and Brad makes a delighted noise, and leans in kiss him again.

 

*

 

“You sure you don’t want to take a look at those slides? They’re very comprehensive.”

 

“...I could be convinced.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The slides are very comprehensive, okay.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://muzzmurray.tumblr.com/)/[twitter](https://twitter.com/holtdad)


End file.
